


The Amulet

by sweetondean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetondean/pseuds/sweetondean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if when Dean threw away the amulet, Sam saved it from the bin? (We all know he did, right?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Amulet

Dean cocked his shotgun and fired a salt round into the Demon closest to him. It would slow it up, but not for long. He put his hand in his pocket and grabbed another couple of shells.

"Sam" Dean yelled, "I'm running low here, where the hell's Ruby's knife"?

Sam lunged forward and splashed holy water across the face of a second Demon. It screamed, turning to snarl at Sam as the flesh of its meat-suit sizzled and burned.

"I don't have it", Sam yelled over his shoulder, "It must be in my duffle".

"Christ", growled Dean, "I'm gonna to have to go get it"

Turning to his brother, Dean tossed his shotgun across the room, "You got this"?

Sam caught the gun easily in one hand, cocking and firing it in a single movement. "Yep" he yelled, as the shots blasted the third Demon rushing towards him, "But hurry Dean". Three against one were still bad odds.

Dean turned and ran into the bedroom.

Shit. "Where is it, Sam"?

"Under the bed" yelled Sam, as he cocked and fired the gun again.

Dropping to his knees, Dean felt around under the bed. "Tidy freak" he grumbled, as his hand touched canvas. "OK, I got it" he yelled and quickly hauled Sam's duffle onto the mattress.

After a moment of frantic rummaging, Dean was relieved when his hand found the hilt of the blade, but as he pulled Ruby's knife free from the tangle of t-shirts and dirty underwear, something else caught in his fingers.

Looking down Dean was startled to see a familiar piece of thin black leather. Hanging from his fingertips was his amulet. The amulet Sam gave him when they were kids. The amulet Dean tossed in the bin after their unpleasant trip to Heaven. The amulet he thought was long gone.

Dean stared at the tiny piece of gold now in the palm of his hand. "The kid must have saved it from the bin", he thought, "Stashed it in his bag". He let out a low chuckle. "Well I'll be damned".

"Anytime you're ready Dean", Sam yelled from the other room.

Dean jumped and laughed again shaking his head. Smiling to himself he dropped the amulet back into the bag covering it with Sam's gigantic clothes. "Hold your horses Sammy", he yelled, "I'm coming", and with that he grabbed Ruby's knife and ran to help his little brother.


End file.
